I Need It
by AliasDemon99
Summary: Sydney needs the Spy Life. Can she ever let go of it and be normal?


~~~  
I Need It  
  
By AliasDemon99  
  
~~  
Please please please please review! This will only be a one-parter so its not like you'll get another chapter if you review-but it really means alot to me to think that I am not wasting my time by writing this. I know this kind of story has probably been done before, but I just thought I would make one too. Anyway, just read and review! please!  
  
DIS. Not mine at all.  
  
~~  
This is completely Syd's POV.  
~~  
  
I never expected to hear him say what he did. It was supposed to be just a typical meeting in the warehouse for a mission follow-up, but things quickly changed.  
  
** "Syd, the information you brought back was analyzed, and as it turns out, it is the very information we needed to take down SD-6. Tomorrow is the day we are going to do it. A raid of the office, clean and simple." Vaughn rushed out the words as if he was afraid he didn't have enough time to say them.  
  
"You mean-it's all over?" Sydney gaped in wide-eyed astonishment. She didn't know what to think. Something suddenly felt empty inside of her-like she was losing a part of herself. All her time at SD-6 since she found out the truth was done to be able to arrive at today.  
  
"Yes-it's all going to be over Sydney." Vaughn smiled so wide that his dimples popped out like mountain peaks.  
  
He didn't understand.**  
  
No matter how much I wanted to be able to stare at him in public without being apprehensive, I just couldn't do that. For so long, I have dreamed of this day. It always included me handcuffing Sloane and then retiring from all Spy-related things-including the CIA. But now, actually living it, things need to be different. I can't quit. But neither Vaughn, my father, Will, Francie, or anyone who thinks they know me can understand this. I don't have a desire to work for my country, but being a Spy has become a part of me. It is a part that will never go away. I need it like I need air. And you know what, I can admit that I have "become what I despise". Because I have. But I need it, no matter how odd that sounds, I know I need it. It is my life-my fate. I know exactly what I need to do.  
  
~~  
2 days later  
~~  
  
I know exactly what I have to do. I just finished talking to Devlin-I resigned. Sloane is in custody and all the Sd-6 employees are being taken care of. Except for Sark. I helped him get out of the SD-6 building before the CIA could get to him. He is waiting outside in the van. Now, I am on my way to my mother's cell. I have been planning this in my head for the past two days. In the bag on my should I carry 7 things.   
1)Fake passports-1 for me, one for my mother, and one for Sark.  
2)3 guns  
3)numerous male and female disguises  
4)sleeping gas and gas masks  
5)Blow torch  
6)a picture of Vaughn (from his casefile-that I stole)  
7)a picture of my father, me, Francie, Will, and Danny-sitting at the table around a nicely decorated cake at my 25th birthday party. The only picture I have of my father smiling.  
  
I am completely aware of what I am doing. I am breaking my mother out. We are flying to Russia to a secret compound of her's. Sark is coming to. I am going to work with them. For the rest of my life. Because I need it. I need the spy life. I don't know how else to live.   
  
I can only hope Vaughn understands. But I know he will never forgive me. But that won't matter-I'll never see him again. Will and Francie will probably be fed some story about me getting killed when the bank was robbed (raided by the CIA). Will will know better, he'll find out the truth. Francie will probably be forever in the dark. I don't care.   
  
I am just like my mother. They are wrong when they say I am "nothing like my mother". I am everything like her. I am able to understand her now. I understand why she left. I understand how she could kill all those CIA agents. I understand how she could lie to her husband, her daughter, and everyone around her. It is because she is just like me. We both need the spy life. My dad was right as well, I have "fallen victim to her antics". And I still need the spy life.  
  
  
Only one more row of bars to go before I can see her cell. I release the sleeping gas as I walk by the only guard on duty. I place one of the two masks on and pass the next one through the safe box to my mother. She wearily looks at me but soon puts the mask on. I next take the blowtorch out of my bag and spray a human-sized hole in the glass. Just as I suspected, they used the cheap stuff again.   
  
My mother seems to know exactly what is going on and she steps in stride with me as I begin to walk out of the quarters and toward the exit. She says nothing. I am grateful-I wouldn't know what to say.   
  
We are soon approaching the van with Sark sitting calmly at the wheel. He starts it up as we get closer. Once safely inside, we speed away toward the airport.  
  
The only conversation on the way was simply consisting of five words.  
  
"Why?" My mother asks. She stares deep into my eyes that look so much like her own.  
  
"Because I need it." Simple as that.  
  
A/N: So! What did ya think? If I get enough reviews, I will promise to make a sequel!! PLEASE please please review review REVIEW!!!!!!!!! All reviews will be mentioned and thanked-hint hint hint!!!~~~ 


End file.
